Back to Gravity Falls?
by NevermoreKate
Summary: Dipper had a strange encounter in the Mindscape. Bill is back after 6 years and Mabel and Dipper have to save the town again, but something is different about Dipper... Plus he is always carrying around this sword. I SUCK AT SUMMARIES! I AM SORRY!
1. The dream scape

**Hey guys! This will be my very first fanfiction! I'm really nervous, but hopefully you will like it… I have watched Blue Exorcist and Gravity Falls OVER AND OVER AND OVER AGAIN, so I think I can pull this off *sweat drops*.**

 **Just so you guys know, Rin and the rest of the Blue Exorcist cast will not be in this story. The person from it is Satan. That may be confusing now, but just read and you'll understand.**

 **ANYWAY! Please Read and Review, and if you want to flame, I don't care, Just know you are wasting your time!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Blue Exorcist or Gravity Falls.**

As much as Dipper and Mabel loved the strange and mysterious Gravity falls, the summer had to end and they had to go back to the world of school, bullies, and iphones. Once they got home to California, the twins told their parents all about their amazing adventures.

Their parents, on the other hand thought this was too dangerous for their children to be running around with strange gnomes trying to date their 12, now thirteen, year old daughter and giant beasts trying to make Dipper a "Man".

Like he could ever be one.

To children's despair, they were not allowed back the next summer… or the next… It was horrible. At least they wrote letters all the time.

After a couple years, fewer and fewer letters came and went in the mail until they eventually stopped. Dipper got too invested in school and Mabel was too invested in boys. The supernatural at Gravity Falls seemed more like a faded dream….

~~~Present Day~~~

Dipper and Mabel were now 19 years old, Dipper had been accepted into M.I.T.

due to his amazing brain, just like his uncle Ford. Mabel was going to wait a few years before heading into college. It just seemed too much for her.

She had just recently gotten a new boyfriend. Honestly, he was just an asshole… Mabel had always fallen for the really weird guys or the jackasses who only wanted her for her body. They disgusted Dipper. But hey, it was her life.

Dipper was laying in his bed in the dorm room he shared with his friend Michael. He had was sound asleep, his chest rising up in down. He had a dream… but it didn't feel like a dream.

Everything was black. He felt like he was just floating, not knowing what was up or down. It felt oddly familiar… like he had been there before.

 _The dream scape_

His tensed, realizing where he was. The only reason he would be here is if…

"Dipper."

Dipper turned around as quickly as he could, I mean come on, it's kinda hard when you are floating. There sat a blue flame. It looked just like Bill's, but… it was a little darker.

"Bill… why are you here? Didn't we get rid o-"

He was cut off by the voice again.

"No… not Bill. I am someone you should fear though."

"Who are you? How did you bring me here?" He asked, his eyes narrowing in suspicion. Not that it could be seen. Dipper wasn't the scared, scrawny 12 year old he used to be. He was 19, had a strong build, and even a little bit of stubble on his chin. Plus, they defeated Bill. What else could be thrown at him?

"You will find out eventually… but for now, I need your help."

Dipper rolled his eyes. "And why would I he-"

"Because we have a common enemy" The voice said, cutting him off again. Dipper was really getting annoyed now.

"And who is this 'common enemy?'" He asked putting up air quotes with his hands. Why did he keep doing this when nobody could wee him? It's not like this was some story some weird, angsty teenage girl was writing and people were reading his every movements. Pfft, that would be insane.

The voice said one thing that made Dipper freeze in place and his eyes widen.

"Bill is back"

 **It's over! I am super excited for this to go up and see what happens. Don't worry, this will continue, I just want to wait for some reviews and see what people think I should add or take out. I hope you enjoyed and stay for the ending! I want this too continue for a LOOOOONG time, so don't worry about it ending early or me just abandoning it. Not gonna happen.**

 **Love ya peeps!**

 **~Nevermore**


	2. Furry?

**BACK AGAIN!**

 **Sooo, last one was really short, so this one will hopefully be longer. I'm posting this earlier than I usually would. I mean, I got one follower… CAN'T KEEP THEM WAITING! *nervous laughter***

 **Anyway, Time for the next chapter! If anyone has questions or suggestions, please review~**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own either Gravity Falls or Blue Exorcist.**

"W-Wait WHAT?! How can that be? We erased him!" Dipper yelled, panicked.

"No. He survived. You are one of those reasons. Cipher is not stupid… Everybody he has ever entered, he leaves a small trace of himself in their mind. It has taken six long years for him to finally regain all pieces of himself.

Dipper stared at the blue flame, horrible memories flooding through his head. He could never let past events happen again…

"Wait, why are you Bill's evemy anyway? You seem similar due to the mind scape thingy and the blue flames… Why do you hate him?" He asked, his eyebrows furrowed. "Honestly it would be better if you teamed up"

He said with a shrug.

 _Shit… Why did he say something like that?! What if they did team up like that?_

"Cipher doesn't 'team up' with people. He is the only one who has a chance at killing me. You defeated him once, you can do it again."

"B-But that was just luck! Bill won't fall for that again!"

"Well I suggest you figure something out if you don't want your dear sister to burn alive. Her soul is easy to corrupt…"

"Mabel… Why? SHE HASN'T DONE ANYTHING! YOU LEAVE HER OUT OF THIS!"

Dipper yelled, raising his fists. He couldn't let anything happen to his sister…

"Than I suggest you find a way to defeat him. And fast. You have three months too do as I say. I know you are just a mortal, so I'll give you some help."

Dipper cocked an eyebrow. "What type of he-" He was cut off by his body erupting into blue flames. He began screaming and patting himself down, trying to put the fire out until he realized…

"It's not… hot…" he mumbled, staring down at his hands. Due to the flames, he could now see his body. Everything else was still black though. "W-What is this…"

"I shared some of my powers with you. It's the only way you might be able to defeat him. You're new power will be held in the Kurikara (don't know if I spelled that right…) or as some people call it, the Koma Sword. It will be with your Uncle Ford. Now that you have these powers, you will be considered a demon, so watch out for exorcists. If they see those flames, they'll kill you in a heartbeat." Said the blue flame, flickering slightly.

Dipper took a deep breath trying to keep himself from freaking out. "O-Ok. I can do this…" He muttered.

"You'd better or you can say goodbye to your dear sister" As these words were said, the fire was snuffed out.

Dipper's eyes shot open and he flung himself out of the bed. "Mabel… I need to help Mabel!" He said frantically, looking around. He ran to his drawers and started packing up everything he owned in the room.

Michael sat up, rubbing his eyes. "Dip? What are you doing?" He asked groggily…

"Michael! Um, I know you said I would stay and hang out for the summer, but something came up… I need to leave like… right now!" He said.

"Fine dude. It's chill. I'll hang out with Jeremy and Rich this summer. Also, wherever you go, look for 80s drinks that have been discontinued. ESPECIALLY MT. DEW RED!" He said with a grin. (Anybody who can guess what Micheal if from gets a free cookie!)

Dipper laughed at his friend. Leave it too Michael to make him laugh in this situation.

"D-Dip? Are you a furry?" He asked with a serious face

"What are you talking about?" He asked cocking his head to the side slightly.

"Um... You have a tail…" He muttered. He was trying his hardest not to laugh. He couldn't hold it in and burst out laughing. "I-I can't believe this! Little Dip is a FURRY!" He yelled.

"Sh-Shut up! I am not!" He said, his face dusted with pink. "You know about all the weird stuff we research? Well… something happened and Mabel is in trouble! I have no time to explain"

"Whatever you say… After the squip, I'll believe anything" (another hint to who he is)

"Thanks man. I guess I have to hide this somehow…" Dipper said, lifting up his shirt slightly. He wrapped his new tail around his waist. "That should do it." He said, dropping his shirt back into place.

"Ok Ok, I have to call Mabel. Thanks for understanding Michael!" He said, finishing packing.

"Any time dude" He said, putting two fingers to his forehead and giving a small goodbye salute.

Dipper grabbed his bags and rushed out the door, grabbing his phone out of his pocket. He went to his contacts and found his sister. He pressed call and held it to his ear.

It didn't even ring two seconds before he heard a loud, "DIPPER!"

He almost fell down due to the loud screech in his ear.

"Mabel, calm down! This is serious."

"Well I'm sorry I'm excited to hear from my bro bro! I haven't talked to you in forever! How's nerd school? Do you have a giiiirlfriend yet~" She asked.

"No, I don't have time for that kind of thing. Anyway. Like I said, this is serious."

"What is it Dip?" She asked, popping the P.

"We have to go back to Gravity Falls"

 **ANOTHER ONE COMPLETE!**

 **I hope you like it! I was typing this while binge watching Gravity Falls, so I wouldn't mess anything up.**

 **To those of you who guessed what Michael if from, YAY, but sadly I ran out of cookies. *cough cough* I totally didn't eat them all *cough cough***

 **Anyway, Michael is from this AMAZING musical called Be More Chill. You guys should really check it out.**

 **Welp, that's all for now. Please follow and review!**

 **~Nevermore**


	3. DIVORCE!

**I GOT A REVIEW! AHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

 **Sorry, I'm just really happy! Anyway, this is the next chapter. Please read and review!**

 **Disclaimer: Sadly I am not the owner of Blue Exorcist or Gravity Falls**

After a long and annoying call with his sister, Dipper agreed to meet Mabel at the front of the building her apartment was in as soon as possible. He hopped on his motorcycle (yes he has a motorcycle, don't question)

After about 15 minutes, he arrived at the apartment building. Man his tail was cramped… How was he going to deal with this all summer?

He was also questioning whether or not to tell Mabel all this… Yes, they used to be the mystery twins and such, but… This was something pretty much as powerful as Bill. He didn't want his sister to be worried…

He was about to get off his motorcycle when he felt arms crushing him in a bear hug. "Little Dipper!" She yelled

Mabel had always kept that millimeter on him, so she sometimes called him that. He was used to it though.

Dipper took off his motorcycle helmet and looked at her with a smile. "Hey Mabel. Are you packed?"

He asked, prying her off of him.

"Yep! I'm so excited! We get to see everyone again like Grunkle Stan and Ford. Are you excited to see Weeeeeendy~" She asked with a giggle.

"Come on Mabel! It's been years. I've moved on…"

 _Well… It wouldn't be so weird now that we're older. She's 21 and I'm 19…_

He shook his head, getting the thought out.

"Let's just keep get going. I got our train tickets. Hop on."

"Aren't motorcycles dangerous. I mean, I'm fine with it, but you were always making sure everything was safe and stuff." She said, booping his nose.

"Well… I guess I made an exception for this bad boy" He said, trying to make himself look cool and failing miserably.

"Whatever bro bro." She said, grabbing the spare helmet he brought and putting it on. She got on and they drove off.

After a long train ride of Mabel's strange stories and them catching each other up on the past year.

"Mabel… I missed you. I'm glad we get to be together for another summer…"

"Aw Dip, don't get all sentimental on me…"

They finally arrived in Gravity Falls after a couple hours.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEH I CAN'T BELIEVE WE ARE ACTUALLY BAAAAACK!"

"Mabel, if you don't stop that screaming, we're gonna end up like those zombies that one time…" Dipper said, covering his ears. After the whole demon thing, his hearing had gotten much more sensitive. Now that he was touching them, he realized they had also gotten slightly pointy. This was bad… Hopefully Mabel won't notice…

"Hey, did, you ever tell Grunkle Stan and Ford we were coming?" She asked as Dipper got his motorcycle from one of the train cars.

"Nah. I thought it would be better if it was a surprise." He said with a shrug.

After a while they finally arrived at the Mystery shack. When the pulled up, Stan looked outside.

"Ugh, FORD WE GOT SOME TEENAGERS!" He yelled upstairs to his brother. "If they don't have money, I'm chasing them off with a bat." He grumbled to himself.

The two took off their helmets and the fez wearing man's eyes widened.

"KIDS!" He yelled, running outside.

"Well… technically adul-" He was cut off my a giant bear hug from the old man.

"Man, I can't believe how much you two have grown! How old are you now, 16?" He asked, scratching the back of his head nervously

"Heh, try 19" Dipper said with a grin

"Yep. 19 already. Can't believe it's been 6 years…" Said a voice from the doorway.

"FORD!" the twins yelled in unison. They went over and hugged Stan's twin.

"It's so nice to see you kid's again. It's been a long time" Ford said, ruffling Dipper's hair. "So what brings you here on such short notice?" He asked, leading them inside.

Dipper looked over at Stan and Mabel having a heated conversation about Waddles and the Goat wanting a divorce.

"I… I need to talk to you…" He said, scratching the back of his head nervously.

"I think I know what this is about. Pointy ears, sharp canines, what happened?" Ford asked, bringing him to another room.

"Well… I had an experience in the dream scape. There was a blue flame like Bill's, but it was darker. It was talking about how Bill was the only thing that might kill it, so it needed me to stop him… He said he gave me a part of his power…"

Ford thought. "What type of power…" He asked, scratching his stubble in thought.

"Well… Have you heard of the Koma Sword?" asked Dipper

 **Another done! I was having serious writer's block through this one, so it might not be the best. Now, I know I keep asking for reviews, but this time I NEED them! I was wondering… Should I do Mabel x Pacifica and Dipper x Wendy, or Dipper x Pacifica? Or do you have other ships you like? Please tell me. I hate to do this, but I won't be putting up another chapter after this until I get some reviews for ships. Sorry again!**

 **~Nevermore**


End file.
